Surprises
by KlikStar
Summary: Zack planned on surprising Cloud in the VR training room, but he is the one who ends up surprised by the blonde. Soon all four men discover some new and surprisingly enjoyable experiences. Part of the Four way split saga - Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**Wow, my longest story yet. Sorry if it's too long I just couldn't help myself. **

**Ok so this one took a while because, well I just couldn't quite get my head around some of the ideas my naughty mind came up with. Thankfully not all the edits have gone to waste and I will be using some of them in a future instalment.**

**I have also read and re-read this story so many times now I can't see straight. So if there are any mistakes, or something which doesn't sound right, please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks.**

**As always I don't own the characters, sigh. It's also Rated M because of the Yaoi WARNING!! **

**I hope you enjoy and please remember to review, it's always nice to know what you think.**

* * *

**Surprises**

Cloud stood breathlessly, staring at the spot where the monster had just vanished. He silently cheered himself at as his progress, but knowing better than to let his guard down quickly scanned the surrounding area again. He loved these sessions in the VR room, they were both exhilarating and terrifying at the same time, as well as being a true test of his skill. A small bead of sweat ran down his face and trailed across his neck before soaking into the already damp material of his uniform. The blonde quickly adjusted his grip on the sword and rebalanced his footing. He was getting tired, but was having too much fun to stop. There was a loud roar from his right and he pivoted in time to dodge the attack, bringing the sword round to connect with the beast's chest.

Zack watched from the shadows, admiring not only Cloud's skill and technique but also the graceful way he moved. Even in combat the cadet was breathtakingly beautiful, his form and movements with the sword were smooth and flawless. The soldier knew of only one other person who was capable of such a poised elegant display, although the other person was a hell of a lot stronger and skilled right now, but with time, mako and training, then maybe.

He was drawn from his thoughts of future Cloud by the sound of a hard thud and looked up quickly to see the cadet had gone down and was now lying on his back, with a new beast pinning him to the floor about to claw a lump out of his body. Zack's instinct's kicked in and a second later the virtual beast was dead and he was looking down on the exhausted blonde at his feet.

"Hey" he greeted cheerfully.

"Thanks" Cloud said smiling up at the soldier.

"You ok?"

"Yea, just winded, give me a minute."

"Sure" Zack replied putting himself on guard so that he could deal with any beasts while Cloud caught his breath.

It was only now that he saw just how tired the cadet was, his chest rising and falling quickly to match his ragged breathing, and the way his sweat soaked uniform clung to his body. Zack lost his thoughts of concern for the blonde as other more naughty thoughts took over. It wasn't his fault that Cloud had this effect on him, but it was his fault when he suddenly found himself being thrown across the room by an unseen assailant.

Zack hit the virtual tree and grunted as the wind was knocked from his body. He bounced off the hard surface and hit the floor with a thud, similar to one Cloud had just made, but recovered quickly and sprung to his feet taking a defensive stance. His eyes quickly took in the sight before him and while part of him was relieved and overjoyed to see the red haired Turk, another part of him wanted to skewer the man.

"Hey, soldier boy" Reno cheered waving casually.

"Reno" Zack growled softly, lowering the sword in his hands.

"You should see your face man, priceless, yo."

Zack shock his head and made his way back over to the blonde and red head.

"I thought you were on guard?" Cloud asked smiling as he rose from the floor to stand beside them.

"What can I say, you're a distraction" he admitted unable to hide the grin from them both.

Cloud sighed loudly but continued to smile anyway, while Reno could only nod in agreement as he took in the delightfully tempting sight of the cadet.

"You should not let anything distract you" a cool voice aired interrupting their thoughts. "Even when the distraction is so enjoyable."

"Hey Seph."

"Zack, Cloud."

"Sir" Cloud responded automatically as he always did outside of the apartments. Then after a quick look around to check they were alone he quickly changed his greeting "Hey Sephiroth."

"You may call me Seph if you wish" he informed the wide eyed cadet.

"Really, but I thought you hated it."

"When Zack says it yes, but when you say it that is a completely different thing."

"Hey, no fair" Zack whined while Cloud's smile grew brighter.

"What about me yo?"

"You may call me master" Sephiroth responded evenly, with a small hint of a smile.

"Yea, like that's gonna happen" Reno retorted, only to end up off his feet and on his back a second later.

His expressive language was more than colourful as he lay on the floor looking up at them and Cloud couldn't help the small laugh which escaped his lips. He slapped a hand over his mouth a second too late to stop the sound and watched helplessly as all eyes turned towards him. The cadet waited for the briefest of seconds hoping that the slip would be forgiven, but their amused eyes said otherwise.

"You find something funny Spiky?" Zack asked, his voice playful but also holding a hint of something else now.

Cloud shock his head, his hand still held tightly over his lips hiding the smile there. Unfortunately it couldn't hide the glow in his eyes and Reno was on his feet in a second making a playful grab for the cadet. Cloud dodged the Turks attempt easily, the blue of his eyes intensifying a second before he turned and ran through the virtual forest. It was a desperate move on the blonde's part, a foolish attempt to escape punishment, and he knew they were already in pursuit.

The chase quickly became a wonderful game where Cloud ducked and dived using every ounce of skill he had to avoid them, but even he knew they were just playing with him. There was no way he could really survive this long against their experience and enhanced bodies. He pushed the small ache this knowledge brought to one side and instead focused on what was happening here and now. So he wasn't a soldier yet it didn't matter, he was still a well trained cadet and he was holding his own just fine.

Even Sephiroth had to admit that the cadet was giving them a good workout. He was fully aware that he could take the blonde down easily enough, but for once the thrill of the chase was much more enjoyable than the actual completion of the task. Cloud was certainly progressing well and appeared to have developed his sword and combat techniques greatly under Zack's supervision. The cadet was also growing stronger, his training adding more muscle to his developing body and toning the attractive figure in a complimentary way. It was the blonde's nimble and fluid movements which caught his attention now, the way Cloud's supple body moved smoothly through the trees avoiding them. It was like watching water flow around an obstacle in its path.

The general knew this was not something which could be taught so easily, that it was a skill acquired naturally and developed through years of use. His anger flared slightly at the memories of things Cloud had revealed about his past. It wasn't much, the blonde not wanting to talk about such things, but it was enough for the general to know that the cadet's childhood had not been pleasant. He pushed away the thoughts of Cloud's sad face, whenever he had let something slip, and instead focused on the look of joy which was currently spread across the cadet's wonderful features.

Reno was having a great time. Not only was he being allowed to use the soldier VR room, which was normally off limits to Turks, but he was also getting pretty turned on by the excitement of the game which had started. He dodged a tree easily and made a casual attempt at grabbing the cadet. It had been a half hearted attempt and Cloud easily manoeuvred around it. Reno half moaned at himself for not flooring the cadet and taking him right there, but also half cheered at the knowledge he could still watch the lithe body as it weaved through the forest ahead of him.

Zack was also taking great delight in this unexpected turn of events. He had planned on surprising Cloud with a combined workout with the other two, something which they had never done before. He had been pretty sure Cloud would be nervous about it, which is why they had come earlier to warm up, but he needn't have worried. A warm feeling grew in his chest as he watched the blonde duck away from another one of Reno's advances and almost cheered loudly when Cloud pivoted away from the general to avoid a second attack. Who knew the cadet would have accepted this situation so easily, or even been the one to start the game itself. Deciding that it was time he stopped worrying about these things Zack threw himself into the fun and made his own attempt at tackling the blonde. He growled softly as he missed his target, and let the amused smile on his face grow.

Cloud knew when the rules had changed, he wasn't sure how it had happened but suddenly they were stalking him together. No longer were the men acting as individuals, instead they had formed an alliance and were now hunting him down as a single body. The cadet couldn't help but think that it reminded him of how a pack of wolves hunted their prey, and the blonde knew he was the prey. The thought made his heart beat faster and adrenaline course through his body. Cloud couldn't hold back the laugh which escaped him as he ducked one of Reno's advances and then launched himself up away from Zack's. For a moment it felt like he was flying, as the wind rushed past him, and he moved without touching the ground.

Unfortunately the sensation didn't last long, especially when Cloud noticed the blur of black and silver coming at him. He quickly twisted his body in the air, but without any real momentum other than his own, it didn't give him much chance of escape. It also put his body in a different position to what Sephiroth had anticipated. Instead of snatching the cadet out of the air as he had planned, he actually collided with the blonde and sent him crashing into one of the large trees. Zack and Reno were kneeling at Sephiroth's side in a second as he lent over the crumpled form of the cadet.

It takes a lot to worry a soldier, more to worry a Turk and a hell of a lot more to worry the general, but right now all three were panicking.

"Cloud?" Zack called bending down to get a closer look.

"He's breathing and has a pulse" Sephiroth's informed them, his hands coming away from Cloud's neck.

"You're supposed to catch him, not lay him out man" Reno scolded the general, as they continued to watch the unconscious cadet.

Sephiroth was about to respond when Cloud stirred and began to move under their hands. He tried to push himself up, but three pairs of hands held him down easily. He turned his head slightly to blink up at them, their features still a little blurry in his eyes.

"Did anyone get the licence plate of the truck that just hit me?" he managed to joke, before letting his body slump back down on the floor.

"Yea, it was S.E.P.H" Zack teased taking Cloud's humour as a good sign.

"Great, good to know" Cloud mused back laughing softly.

"You are not angry?" Sephiroth asked confused.

"No. Zack's taken me down worse before."

"Hey!" Zack protested loudly.

"You comparing soldier boy to a tree now" Reno added, joining in the cadets teasing.

"Again, I say Hey!" Zack whined.

"How do you feel?" Sephiroth asked Cloud ignoring the bickering pair beside him.

"My chest hurts" he admitted knowing there was no point in hiding the fact from them.

The soldier and Turk stopped their arguing now and turned concerned faces to the cadet, even Sephiroth's eyes had widened slightly at the blondes words.

"What did I say?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um well for a start you actually told us that you're hurt" Reno informed him clearly surprised by this fact.

"Also you might have some serious injuries and it's not bothering you" Zack finished even more concerned now.

"Huh?" Cloud responded.

"Try sitting up and we will take a look" Sephiroth instructed.

Cloud did try to move himself into a sitting position, but the ache in his side flared into a stabbing pain, and he slipped back down hissing slightly. If the three had been concerned about Cloud before, they were now alarmed by the way he held himself.

"Let me look Spiky" Zack ordered softly.

Cloud didn't protest when the general carefully moved him onto his back and Zack's hands began to undo his belt buckles and pads. He felt hands gently working on the uniform shirt, before the material was pushed to the side, so they could check his body for injuries. It was strange, that even in this uncomfortable situation, the way they were touching him was quite pleasant. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe slowly, partly because it helped to ease some of the pain, and mainly because he needed to calm his slightly aroused body.

"Check out the bruise man" Reno announced making Cloud open his eyes to try and see.

"There not broken" Sephiroth informed them evenly.

It took Cloud a minute to realise they were talking about his ribs, which seemed to be on fire now. He gritted his teeth as Zack's hand traced around the edge of the bruised area and looked up to meet the soldier's eyes with a glare.

"I didn't do it" the soldier defended himself at the look.

"Yea, but you're poking it" Cloud informed him sternly.

"Sorry."

"What's the damage?" Reno asked trying to keep his voice neutral, but failing miserably.

"It would appear that there is considerable bruising."

Cloud noted the pained tone Sephiroth used and quickly raised his hand up to touch the generals face. He ran his fingers lightly across the finely sculpted cheek until they rested under his chin and then drew the man's face round so their eyes could meet.

"It's ok" he whispered smiling softly.

"I did not mean to cause you harm."

"Accidents happen."

"I am not used to such things."

"Something new for both of us then."

"You are truly not angry at me?"

"I could never be angry at you" Cloud said smiling up at his silver haired boyfriend. At the same time he let every ounce of love he had for the man be shown in his eyes.

Sephiroth took a moment to pull himself together and then smiled back reflecting Clouds feelings easily.

"Good, now that we've got that sorted how about we heal the kid" Reno interrupted.

"Not a kid" Cloud growled at the Turk his hand slipping back down to rest just below the bruise.

"Yea, well you still need healing."

Cloud sighed but didn't argue with his statement. He let his eyes drift closed again and waited patiently as they fused about with the healing materia, which Sephiroth always seemed to carry these days. He felt the familiar tingle as it was used on him and settled back against the ground, giving his body a chance to heal undisturbed. It only took a few seconds for the pain to disappear and he was able to breathe easily again. It was also at this point he remembered where they were and what he and Zack had been doing.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked noting the worried look on the cadet's face.

"Um, weren't we fighting monsters before" Cloud asked, looking at the soldier with concern.

"Yea."

"So, shouldn't we be worried about them now?"

"I have already turned that setting off" Sephiroth interrupted.

"Yea, and he locked the door" Reno informed them a mischievous grin on his face.

"Really" Zack purred.

Cloud rolled his eyes and allowed an amused smile to grace his lips. He sighed heavily at the chuckle his actions got from Reno and began to push himself into a sitting position.

"Do not rush, you may still feel some pain until the injury is completely healed."

"I'm fine" Cloud reassured the general gently and with that rose to his feet to prove the point.

Now that the game had stopped, Cloud was able to take in the true beauty of the artificial world. The programme was set for a glorious early autumn day, with the sun shining down brightly from the sky warming his exposed skin and a gentle wind caressing his body as it drifted by. Cloud spread his arms wide and let the sensations touch as much of him as possible, his open shirt fluttering around his sides as the wind played with the lose material.

"Enjoying yourself there Spiky?" Zack asked playfully.

Cloud smiled and looked over his shoulder at the men standing behind him. It was an innocent smile, one of pure happiness and nothing more, and it warmed their hearts.

"Is there any way we can make it night?" Cloud asked turning to face the general.

"I believe we can adjust the settings, why?"

I want to see the stars" Cloud replied turning back round to look up at the sky.

A minute later and the scene changed to reveal a beautiful night. A pale moon hung in an endless dark horizon and stars twinkled brightly against a curtain of black sky. There wasn't a cloud in sight, to block out the natural light, and the cadet could see every detail of their surroundings as if it were still day.

"Is this what you wanted?" Sephiroth asked moving to stand behind the blonde and wrapping arms gently around the cadet's slim waist.

Cloud responded by turning around to face the general and raised himself up to place their lips together. The kiss was soft and sensual, but Cloud wanted more. He pushed his body up against the general's and ran nimble fingers over the exposed skin on the muscular chest in front of him, tracing invisible lines along the contours of the toned flesh. Sephiroth sighed at the contact and pulled them closer together deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled away Cloud swayed slightly his oxygen starved mind fighting to stay conscious. He giggled slightly as Sephiroth held him tightly and let his head sink down against the general's warm chest.

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asked a little concerned.

"I'm ok" Cloud sighed happily.

The cadet relaxed into the general's chest as strong arms began to massage his back, kneading at the tight muscles along his spin. He hummed softly and snuggled closers to the man in front of him as strong hands moved up following the developing muscles on his back and settled on his shoulders where they began to massage the tired limbs. It wasn't long before the hands began to move past the edges of the shirt and dipped below the material to caress the skin underneath. Cloud moaned softly in approval and the hands suddenly moved back pushing the shirt off his shoulders completely. He felt it slid down his body and catch where his elbows were bent to complete their embrace. With some reluctance the cadet let his arms fall away from the warmth of the general's body, to straighten by his side, and smiled when the shirt continued its decent and fluttered to the floor at his feet.

A moment later and Cloud felt more hands on his body followed by the familiar warmth of another bare chest against his back. He smiled as the scent of the raven haired soldier filled his senses and sighed happily as the soldier's arms came round to embrace him from behind.

"Cloud?" Zack whispered against his neck.

"Yes" Cloud breathed, the feel of warmth breath on his skin having sent shivers along his spin.

"You up for a bit more of a work out or have you had enough already?"

"More" Cloud responded already knowing what more would entail.

Sure enough he suddenly felt hands on his body, caressing the exposed flesh and searching out more which had yet to be uncovered. Taking this as a sign to do what he wanted Cloud began to undo the fastening of Sephiroth's coat and belt buckles. The angle was awkward because of their closeness and the way their bodies were now pressed together but it didn't deter him. With a feeling of triumph and satisfaction Cloud managed to free the general from the confines of his coat and happily let it fall to the floor to join his shirt in a crumple heap. The belt buckles where harder but thankfully someone was standing behind Sephiroth now and Cloud enjoyed the sensation of another person's hands playing across his own, helping him to achieve his goal.

He was so distracted by the task that he didn't notice the hands which were now working on his own belt buckles and trouser fastenings.

"Zack" he gasped as a strong hand dipped below the waist band of his uniform and cupped the swelling between his legs.

"Ssshhh it's ok" Zack soothed massaging the tender flesh and making Cloud shudder against him.

"Zack are you teasing Cloud?"

"Nope, I teaching him stamina and restraint" the soldier replied playfully.

"I see" Sephiroth responded, also amused.

"Man, you guys are pathetic sometimes" Reno whined coming round from behind the general to face them all.

"You're just jealous that we're touching Spiky and you're not."

Reno grinned at the soldier for a moment before dipping his head forward and catching Cloud's lips in a deep passion filled kiss.

It wasn't long before each man stood naked in the woods, their bodies glistening in the moonlight as sweat began to trail down their breathless forms. Cloud was still between them, his body the glue which held them together, as an unspoken heat burned brightly within them all. The cadet felt hands shifting on his body a second before he was lifted up against Sephiroth, as another pair of hands forced his legs to wrap around the general's waist. The cadet couldn't help but notice how his arousal throbbed dangerously now that their bodies were pressed so tightly together. Cloud knew that he would need to change his position for the general to enter him, he also knew he wasn't prepared yet, and the anticipation only heightened his excitement.

He gasped slightly as strong hands moved along his thighs settling near the top just under the crease of his backside and began to knead the flesh there. Another pair of hands came to rest on the flesh of the cheeks themselves and Cloud only had a moment to realise he could feel warm breath against his backside before a warm tongue lapped across his opening.

"Zzzzaaaccckkkk!" he cried out, knowing who had done it.

His body had jerked up at the contact, his head snapping back, as the soldiers name was cried from his lips. Now his head fell forwards against the general's chest and he found himself gasping for air, his eyes shut tight as his heat pounded in his chest.

"Cloud?" Reno asked cautiously, seeing the panting form in the general's arms.

Fingers gently traced the edge of his face until they came to rest cupping his cheek and Cloud opened his eyes to meet Reno's concerned gaze. He closed his eyes again, but lent his face into the hand and nuzzled it reassuringly. He was alright, just unprepared for something like that. It had been both disturbingly weird and also mind blowingly good. Both Zack and Sephiroth had stopped now, also worried about Cloud's reaction, and looked up at each other questioningly.

"Zack, maybe you wanna leave that for now man" Reno suggested trying to keep his voice light.

"Sure" Zack said already moving away.

"It's ok" Cloud blurted out, then stopped as a blush ran up his face. "I mean I'm ok, it's just ... weird, I didn't ...expect it" he mumbled in explanation as the blush deepened.

"But you liked it?" Zack asked his voice holding a hint of amusement.

Cloud found he couldn't actually speak, but nodded gently in response to show it had been good.

"Want me to do it again?" the soldier asked cautiously.

This time Cloud hesitated, unsure of how to answer.

"It's ok to say no, we won't hold it against you. Just know that Zack's good at this, really good actually" Reno was blushing as well now and it added to the red marks on his face, making them stand out even more.

The cadet and Turk's eyes meet for a moment as unspoken words passed between them and Cloud felt his body begin to relax.

"How do you do that?" he asked Reno softly, letting a small smile grace his lips.

"What, make you feel all warm and tingly?"

"No, well yes, but how do you make me feel so safe. That no matter what I say or do you'll always be there, all of you."

"Is this not a good thing?" Sephiroth questioned.

"Yea, I just ... I never had it before and ... I guess I'm still getting used to it" the blonde admitted shyly.

Sephiroth lent down and kissed the frown lines which had formed on the cadet delicate face and was pleased that they were gone when he looked again.

"The past is no longer important, what matters is the here and now."

"Will you help me forget?" Cloud asked looking up hesitantly.

"With pleasure" Sephiroth replied before claiming Cloud's lips again.

The general put everything that he felt for the blonde into the kiss, trying to communicate all the love and affection he held into the cadet. Cloud came away breathing heavily but smiling once more as if he had felt everything the general had wanted him too.

"I want to feel you inside me."

"And I would like to be inside you as well, but you are not ready for me yet."

"Ok then" Cloud said slowly, his face showing he had reached a decision

"To what?"

"Ok, to Zack doing ... that."

"Are you sure?"

"It would be wrong to pass up such an educational experience" Cloud said smiling brightly as he repeated something Sephiroth had once said.

"Indeed" the general agreed, remembering the art lesson well.

Cloud braced himself against the generals chest, his arms locking around the man's neck, as the soldier went to his knees behind him once more. He tensed a little as Zack's warm breath once again caressed his flesh, allowing himself to relax as the soldier's lips placed small soft kisses to his skin slowly working their way across his body. He moaned against the general's chest as Zack's tongue began to lick over the opening again, the sensation making his body react instantly. The touch was beyond anything Cloud could describe and he gasped as, this time not content to just stay outside, the soft muscle began pushing into the tight warmth of his body.

The soldier began with slow gentle intrusions, allowing the cadet to adjust to the sensations being inflicted on his body. As Cloud's sounds of pleasure began to grow the motions quickly developed into a steady pattern of thrusts and licks drawing even more sounds of pleasure from the blonde. Zack's hands pulled at the cadet's body, spreading his cheeks further apart to allow the thrusts to go further within him and Cloud cried out at the feel. As the sensations of being entered by the wet warm organ pushed him past any other thought. The cadet's breath caught in his throat, and his mind gave up completely, as the tongue continued to delve deeper.

"Oh God, Zack" he cried between gasping breaths, his body bucking against the generals uncontrollably.

The soldier's assault on his body had increased now and Cloud could feel every nerve ending within him come alive as the flexible muscle moved touching and licking deep inside his body. Each new intrusion left him reeling, the attack being forceful yet softened by the moist coating of saliva it left behind, and Cloud could feel the soldier's smile against his body. He whimpered as the pressure began to build, as his body fought with wanting the release but also wanting to feel more inside him, needing to be touched in a way that only they could touch him.

"Zack please, stop" he cried out desperately his body arguing the command by continuing to rock between the general's arousal and the soldier's actions.

Zack did stop the work with his tongue, but as he removed one part of himself from the cadet's body, he replaced it with another. Cloud cried out as fingers suddenly entered, touching that very sensitive area which was begging to be touched, pushing him over the edge. The orgasm ripped through the blonde, tearing a pleasure filled cry from his throat, and forcing his body to convulse against the generals as it coated Sephiroth's chest with his release. He felt the fingers still embedded in his body as his muscles continued to clench down on the intruding digits, the feel of their continued presence within him making the pleasure last longer. Cloud eventually collapsed, a spent boneless heap in the general's arms, and lay quietly gasping for air.

"You ok" Zack asked playfully rising up to meet the blondes' face.

"I said stop" Cloud managed between breaths, but his smile let the soldier know he was forgiven.

"Good, right?" Reno asked.

"Yea" Cloud agreed.

A thought occurred to the cadet and he looked away from the Turk worried. Glancing down at his body he saw the evidence of his pleasure on Sephiroth's body and a deep blush coursed through his body causing the normally pale skin to develop a pink hue.

"Sorry" he stammered, shaking slightly.

"Never be sorry for enjoying yourself" Sephiroth scolded him softly.

"What about you, I mean all of you ... I ..."

"Yo, no worries, watching you is always fun."

Cloud blushed more, the pink intensifying to shine brighter, his cheeks now the wonderful red of a rose petal. An embarrassed smile played across his lips as he looked at the Turk, when suddenly an idea came to him.

"Can I watch you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Who me?"

"Well all of you, together."

"Would you like that?" Sephiroth asked, silently pleased by the cadets request.

"Yes" Cloud replied, his voice a whisper.

Three faces smiled at each other at the idea and Cloud was gently lowered to the ground where he could stand on his own feet again. Unfortunately the blonde's legs were still not working properly and so Sephiroth took great delight in picking him up once more. He carried the cadet across to the base of a large tree, where he lowered Cloud down onto the soft ground. The blonde reluctantly left the comfort of Sephiroth's arm to take a place sitting comfortably on the grass, his drained body leaning against the trunk for support. It took him a minute to realise that the lack of body contact also meant he was now exposed to the programmes cool night air and they all noted him shiver slightly.

It was no surprise that within a second of feeling the cold he was suddenly wrapped in Reno's suit jacket, the rough material covering his body to keep him warm. Cloud would have protested the fuss they temporarily made of him, but he was feeling too good right now and knew he would feel colder soon without the others body heat to keep him warm. It was also comforting to have Reno's scent surrounding him and he drew the material closer, not just because he felt the chill but because he wanted to be surrounded by the smell of the Turk.

Cloud was soon distracted from the temperature and the aroma of the coat as his eyes took in the delightful sight before him. The combined colours of three bodies glowed in the faint light, as sun kissed bronze melded with pale white and pearl like hues. Each man began breathing deeply as sweat started to glisten on their bodies, running over perfectly developed muscles. Moans and gasps of pleasure filled the night air letting Cloud know that the men were becoming dangerously aroused, their bodies ready and wanting to take things further.

The blonde had silently watched as Sephiroth worked on Zack's body, pushing stretching and preparing the soldier as he teased sounds of pleasure from the raven haired mans lips. He had also watched as Zack fought his own desires while preparing Reno in much the same way. While in turn the red head had struggled to focus enough to play with the general attempting to distract him with endless teasing.

Cloud knew his breathing was quicker now, could feel his heart pounding in his chest and was fully aware of the swelling between his legs. He drew the coat around himself a little tighter to hide the fact and tried to focus on the scene playing out in front of him, tried to think past the building desire which was steadily growing within him.

"Can we ... try something?" he asked hesitantly, amazed that his voice was able to work.

"What did you have in mind?" Sephiroth asked, the only one of the three who's brain was still functioning.

"You inside each other ... at the same time" Cloud replied nervously.

They had been intimate in pairs, and used other positions to be more than that, but they had never tried more than two of them together in this way before. He watched as the general, soldier and Turk looked at each other questioningly, clearly thinking the same thing, before they turned smiling faces towards the cadet.

"I think that can be arranged" Sephiroth informed him happily.

The position wasn't easy, because of their different sizes and strengths, but it wasn't hard enough to put them off. As Sephiroth was unwilling to be bottom for anyone, well maybe secretly for one particular little blonde, it left Reno and Zack to take the front positions. Reno knew he was enhanced by mako to make him quicker and stronger, but he was in no league with a soldier's true strength, which meant that Zack ended up taking the front to support their combined weight. This left Reno to enjoy the ride in the middle and the Turk couldn't keep the smile off his face once this arrangement had been decided upon.

Zack knew he was strong enough to support their weight, but he also knew he was going to need something the work against, it was just basic physics. As a result they ended up with Zack bent over, pressing his hands flat against a tree, using his arms as a brace to support their combined weight. Cloud's breath caught in his throat as he watched Reno take his position behind Zack and grasp the soldier hips gently. There was a moment of hesitation, where both men looked at each other asking for and giving reassurance, and then Reno entered.

Cloud's body shivered in delight as Zack's moan filled the silence and his pulse raced that little bit faster as Reno gasped his pleasure a second later. The blonde could feel his own body tighten as Reno began to move within the soldier, could feel the heat and pressure forming within him, as pale skin pushed against bronze. Zack's breaths changed to deeper ones and his head bowed forward as Reno's entry became a slow steady rhythm, preparing him for the extra sensation which were to come. Sephiroth waited for a few minutes allowing the soldier and Turk's bodies to adjust to each other, to become familiar with the feel of the movements, so that they would accept the next part easier.

Zack and Reno's combined moans of pleasure made Cloud's breath hitch, a small squeak escaping his lips, drawing the general's attention towards him. Sephiroth took in the sight of the excited blonde and smiled in an almost primal way. The cadet was clearly enjoying this display, almost too much based on his flushed skin and rapid breathing, and the general found himself wondering if the blonde was aroused once more. The image of Cloud's delicate body swollen and hard, wanting to be touched, hidden beneath the jacket made Sephiroth's body tighten.

"I believe it is my turn now" Sephiroth spoke up, deciding that it was time he became part of this fantasy as well.

Reno stopped his motions and Zack looked up breathing deeply. They didn't argue as the general came to stand behind them and took a gentle hold of the Turks waist. His hands worked to adjust their bodies so that Reno was now bent as far over Zack's body as he could be, while still remaining inside the soldier. They had to adjust their positions slightly so that Reno's feet were a little further apart, allowing access to his body, but still making sure that his hips didn't come up to far away from Zack. The actions caused him to push deeper into the tight warmth of the soldier's body drawing synchronised moans from them both, making Sephiroth's anticipation even greater.

"Relax" he breathed against Reno's ear and then, in one smooth motion, Sephiroth entered the Turk.

Reno cried out as the general's hard length pushed deep inside him and brushed over the sensitive spot on the first passing. His body reacted as it always did, by bucking involuntarily, but this time it moved within another body drawing an equally loud gasp of pleasure from Zack.

Cloud heard a silent moan escape his own lips and was thankful that the others were too distracted to notice that he was about ready to burst. He marvelled at how Reno had become the bridge, joining Zack and Sephiroth's pleasures together and felt his heart beat faster as the three men groaned in delight of each other's touches.

Sephiroth took a steadying breath before moving again. The tight warmth of Reno's body was wonderful against his swollen flesh and he could feel the muscles surrounding him as they rippled within the Turk. He knew that the tremors weren't just because of his presence in the man's body, that the muscles clenched his tender flesh because of the other man in front of them both. The thought added to his already heightened arousal and he couldn't hold back the need to move, withdrawing and pushing himself once more, to be embedded within the red head beneath him.

Zack was unable to move, let alone remember how to breathe, as his heart pounded in his chest. It had been wonderful to feel Reno enter him, to feel the tightness of his body give way to the intrusion of the firm flesh that pushed deeply within him. The idea of Sephiroth joining them had been nothing compared to the actual event, to the sensation of having them both push against him, the realty so much more mind blowing than he had thought possible. Zack moaned softly and bit down on his bottom lip as the feel of Sephiroth entering Reno forced the Turk to push further forward, forcing the red head's swollen flesh even deeper within him.

Several colourful words slipped from Reno's mouth as Sephiroth began to slowly thrust forward, forcing their bodies to move together as one into Zack's. He gasped as the soldier's body moved beneath them, as Zack pushed back using the tree as leverage against them both.

"Sweet Gaia" Reno cried out as his body became a pleasure filled ball, which the men seemed to bounce backwards and forwards between them.

Cloud's body was no longer his own as sweat began to run down his face and his breath became ragged. There was nothing else in his world right now except these men and what they were doing to each other, what they were doing for him. His eyes were wide as they drank in the sight of such perfection moving together, his mouth dry as air was frantically dragged in to fill demanding lungs. He could see the way Zack's hands now gripped the tree, how they had changed in colour, the knuckles now white from the tense hold. He could see the sweat as it ran freely across their bodies, the sounds of their pleasure growing louder as it escaped their lips between gasps of breath.

The blonde hadn't meant to do it, hadn't intended to distract himself from the moment, but his body was now acting of its own accord. He didn't notice that his hand had moved until he felt warm fingers wrap around his swollen flesh and squeeze gently moving along the length effortlessly. Cloud barely had time to gasp as his body reacted to the touch and he came silently biting back the cry of pleasure. He felt the hot liquid wash over his fingers as it left his body in a throbbing delightful release, knew that the others wouldn't be angry at him, but still unable to share this pleasure with them as it coursed through his body. He drew in deep breaths forcing his body to calm as it continued to shudder beneath Reno's jacket, the material hiding his secret easily.

It was a small miracle that the other three didn't notice the cadet's current state, that they failed to notice his sudden increased heart rate and the hot flush which flowed through his body. Had they not been so focused on their own pleasures they would have seen him curl up in on himself and the tremble which now worked its way along the muscles of his developing form. Sephiroth did notice something, he just couldn't focus enough to work out where it was coming from. He could smell and feel so much of their shared arousal, that it was almost overwhelming, and noticed the aroma that came from their bodies just before the orgasm would consume them.

The general knew they were close, the cadet's suggested position being very enjoyable for them all, but he wanted this moment to last as long as it could. He changed his rhythm now and began to move against Reno, pushing within the warmth of the Turks' body creating a slow steady motion of thrusts. He held the red head's hip's firmly and forced them to copy his pattern so that it was also applied to Zack's body. It only took a couple of gentle, but forcefully controlled, advances before all three men were working together, the new momentum pushing them past rational thought and towards a wonderfully anticipated conclusion. Their bodies moved as one now. The effect of Sephiroth's movements became like the tides of an ocean as they flowed through Reno and into Zack, crashing upon the soldier like a wave breaking upon the shore. Each swell brought pleasure as it surged through them all and the men fought the desire to complete this moment, to give into the need for release, wanting to enjoy the sensations it brought them for longer.

One of Reno's hands came away from Zack's hip and wrapped itself around the soldier's erection causing Zack to gasp and crush the tree's bark in his grip.

"Reno" he choked, their rhythm faltering for a second.

"I won't move, just making sure you get some contact" Reno reassured through gasping breaths.

They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice the blonde who had stood and was now walking towards them. But Cloud wasn't walking towards them, he was making his way to stand behind the general at their backs. Sephiroth maintained his motions as his eyes came up to meet the cadet's eyes staring questioningly into their wondrous blue depths.

"Cloud?" he whispered softly, taking in the blonde's heated look.

"May I?" the cadet asked hesitantly, bringing cum slick fingers into the general's line of sight.

'So Cloud had been enjoying the show.'

The though crossed Sephiroth's mind in a flash and he found that he had no words to give, his voice dying somewhere in his throat as it passed his frantically beating heart, but he had enough understanding to nod in acceptance of the cadet's offer.

He had never been entered before, never really desired the feel of another man inside him, but this was different. This was Cloud asking to touch him, his sweet innocent Cloud who wanted to enter deep inside his body, with fingers covered in that sweetness which had come from the cadet's own pleasure.

He felt the moisture as the fingers slid along his backside, his heart rate increasing as the digits drew closer to their goal. He almost lost the rhythm, almost let go as the cadets delicate finger's circled around his opening, teasing the tender flesh. Then time stopped for the general, his heart skipping a beat and his breath catching in his throat, as that slick inexperienced flesh slowly entered his body. The feel of being impaled in this way was new to Sephiroth, the sensation being more wonderful than he had anticipated. Not only was the intrusion making him aware of his body in a way that he had never been before, but it was also being done by the one person who he wanted to have do it to him. Sephiroth had no restraint for such overwhelming pleasure and his control was undone.

The soldier and Turk didn't know what caused the rhythm to end, were sure it wasn't their actions that set off the chain of events which followed, but still felt it take them away unable to fight its pull. They rode the orgasm as it ripped through them all, tearing release from their bodies and cries of pleasure from their throats.

Zack pushed back against Reno wanting to draw as much of the Turks body into his own, as his muscles tightened around the red head's throbbing erection, drawing out more of the warm liquid as it was pumped deep within him. The soldier cried out as his own release exploded from his body, coating Reno's fingers in hot white fluid making the Turk's grasp slick and even more pleasurable, as he continued to throb against the hand that gripped his swollen pulsating flesh.

Reno gasped at the combined feeling of filing and being filled by the other men. He cried out as Zack's body pulled him deeper, the soldier's muscles rippling along his tender flesh, attempting to drain every last drop of fluid from his body. At the same time he felt the pleasure of Sephiroth's release, the general's hot seed flowing deep within him, as the silver haired man continued to drive forward impaling the Turk's convulsing body.

They managed to stay standing as the last of the shudders began to ease, only then did they slip away from each other's hold and fall to the floor soaking in their euphoric state .

"That good for you Spiky?" Zack managed to ask still a little breathless.

"It was perfect" Cloud responded smiling brightly.

Zack looked across to check on Reno, who was also lying breathless and content on the floor beside him.

"You ok?"

"Yea" Reno sighed happily.

"That was pretty amazing."

"Don't need to convince me, man."

"I wasn't sure we were gonna manage it but, wow."

"Definitely."

"Hey Spiky, you wanna try that again sometime, maybe see if we can make it a four?"

"Sure Zack, sounds like fun" Cloud responded happily.

Had the soldier and Turk not been so caught up in planning the next little escapade, they would have noticed how the cadet and general looked at each other. They would have seen the hesitant smile on the blonde's delicate lips, the warm reassuring look the general gave in response, and the heated understanding that passed between blue and green eyes.


End file.
